Caught
by chi171812
Summary: Arthur wants to catch the notorious thief and thought he'll finally get his man, but Alfred caught Arthur in more ways then one Thief!AmericaXPolice!England


**Longest one shot story ever wrote! XD It is 12 pages long with 4,750 words in total**

**Oh and forgive my bad grammar and/or miss spelling, I'm working on it**

**Hetalia does NOT belong to me, this is purely fiction and some and/or all historical or recent events in this story is fiction **

**WARNING CONTAINS: YAOI MEANING BOYXBOY RELATIONSHIP, SEX, MILD CURSE WORDS, FEELS, AND RAPE**

**if you do not like, please do not read. Other than that, thank you and enjoy.**

"-ander?... "

"Commander Kirkla-?..." a man's voice can be heard coming faintly from a distance as it slowing risen louder.

"Commander!"

"Huh?"

The voice reached sharply to his ears out of nowhere, his head slipping out of the plum of his hand nearly hitting his deck; which wouldn't matter as much since there's a small yet thick pile of paperwork that would have broken his fall.

"Wha!?"

Arthur looked up and around confusedly for a few second to realize he was sitting in his office, quickly noticing the clock being twenty minutes before eleven. Arthur also notices a small Japanese man looking down at him by his left shoulder.

"Oh bloody-! Mister Honda, please do not frighten me like that!"

Kiku stepped back around to the front of Arthur's desk and respectfully bow.

"Forgive me commander-in-chief Kirkland-sama, but you were sleeping in your office again."

"Oh… no, I should be the one apologizing you"

He said rubbing his face from three days of sleep deprivation; slight dark circles forming under his eyes and his eye lids wanting to betray him but can't.

"No harm done sir… but sir shouldn't you rest, you haven't slept in days"

Arthur can understand Kiku's' concern, but being the man that he is, his pride wouldn't let him show any weakness and just shake it off as if it was nothing.

"No, crime rest for no man and that includes me… by the way did you needed something?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes sir, umm…"

Kiku said nervously, feeling shamed that he actually forgotten why he was there in the first place and quickly scrambled through the paper work he had in his hands.

"Here, the file about the chain burglary case around the city, as you requested"

Kiku handed Arthur the folder with _'important documents'_ with Scotland Yard insignia written on the top. Arthur grabbed it from him opening and briefly reading its content.

"Yes the one about the man whom single handedly nickered banks, jewelry store, rich homes, and what not"

"Hai"

As Arthur looked more in-depth of the information that they gather so far, however he began to get irritated the more he reads on. Then in frustration he threw the file on his desk making his other paper work blown off the edge; also making Kiku jump where he stood.

"Damn to bloody ell!"

"…sir?"

"Sigh… sorry I'm a tad knackered but this man… what kind of man is he?" as he started to read off the police and witnesses reports.

_'Witness name XXX: he's insanely strong guy for his built, I saw him take down twenty or thirty guards and break open the bank safe all by himself, and just as the rumored said he never hurts the guards, but always knock them out cold'_

_ 'Victim name XXX: I saw him in my room stealing my jewelry and I got up trying to sneak over to the get a shovel from the fireplace, however he saw me and I backed up into the balcony out of fright, but then I fell out of the ledge. I thought I was going to die, but he grabbed my arm and saved me. Even though he stole my expensive gems, I wouldn't mind at all if I could only meet him again'_

_'Officer name XXX: I swear he is making a joke out of us, in every single surveillance cameras he poses with a cocky smile as he gets in and out of the building he just broke in and nicked from; yet we still haven't a clue to his identity. However we do suspect him to be an American with wheat blond hair, sky clear blue eyes, age estimating to be nineteen'_

"I mean honestly, this young man thinks he can do whatever he pleases and making fools of us… because of him our work load doubled and especially making my life difficult…" he places his elbows on top of the pile of papers and his head resting on his knuckles "I want him found and put behind bars, if only we have a-"

Then suddenly a Frenchman burst through the door in a hurry.

"Capitaine! Capitaine! (Captain)"

"Francis! How many times had I told you, it's Commander, you plonker!" Arthur said calmly irritated not even bothering to look up at the Frenchman, since he always acts and comes in like this whenever there's some pretty girl or he needs a favor. "What do you need, old boy?"

"Capitaine! We just got word from the burglar himself that he's going to steal the bijoux rares (rare jewels) from the Museum of London as his next heist"

When Arthur heard this distressing news he was in inflamed. He slammed his hand on the wooden table as he stood up still not looking at the Frenchman or the Japanese man.

"What kind of game is he playing at!?..." he mumbled.

There was silence for a moment "sir?" the small man said and finally the messy blond lifted his head with determination in his eyes.

"When will he strike?"

"Tonight at midnight, Capitaine"

"Then let's go, Francis" he said as he went towards his door grabbing his hat, gun, handcuffs, and club; as the two men closely followed behind.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"He has eluded me for the last time and I'm going to have the pleasure of giving that bastard a new home in his cozy little cage. Besides it's been a long time since I've been out on field; I'm always stuck behind that desk. "

Knowing very well there's no use of convincing Arthur otherwise; Kiku ran up ahead and picked up a nearby phone.

"Very well, I'll call in the entire squad and-"

"No, we only need ten"

"What? But Commander shouldn't we put every man we got?"

"No that's what he wants and will be expecting us to do. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. We're going to have two officers at every entrance and four on the roof, the rest will be inside with me and if the thief do escape we will have fifteen hidden police cars to track them down undetected, however keep the other officers alerted that way if this lead is a decoyed then we'll be ready"

"Ingenious" Francis said amazed.

"If you can't think like a thief, then you'll never caught a thief"

Faster than anyone could say _'God save the queen!' _the Bobbies were at the location without attracting attention and went in from the back. So in that way no civilians will be harm or get in the way if push comes to shove.

As two other officers escorted the museum security guards out of the building, ten of Scotland Yard's best and most respected officers took their places.

"Now" Arthur barked "Yao and Kiku will take the front entrance, Lovino and Antonio hold the back door, Vash, Ivan, Gilbert and Elizaveta take to the roof, as Ludwig, Francis and I patrol the inside. If anyone sees anything dodgy blow your whistles alerting the others"

"Yes Sir!" everyone said in unison.

There's a lot of ground to cover and the museum's very large for just three people to patrol alone but Arthur was very confident. So everyone parted ways to their stations.

Ludwig, Francis and Arthur separated into different floors. Arthur, with only a flashlight for company, headed towards the main jewelry exhibit on the top floor. Knowing petty well that the burglar would hit the most important pieces.

The room was eerily dark and quiet, only his footsteps can be heard walking on the hard marble floor and the shine of the beautifully crafted gems sparkled in their wake as Arthur flash his light in their direction. He kept on moving in the large space, sometime passed and its twenty minutes pass midnight.

"That knob head, if you're going to sort the darn time, don't be bloody late"

"Forgive me officer~ I had a quick errand to run" said a sarcastic voice whispering in Arthur's ear.

Arthur whipped around to see a tall rather muscular man, wearing the classic burglar attire of black and white striped shirt, a black beanie over his straight wheat blond hair, a black mask over his beautiful clear blue eyes that the ocean or sky could be jealous of; and even though he was wearing that mask Arthur could tell that he is a very handsome man.

"You! You're under arrest!"

He said as he reached out to his gun holster to retrieve his pistol to only discover gone.

"Hehehe you're funny" he said as he playfully spanning out Arthur's gun from behind and crashed it.

In utter shock, Arthur saw his gun falling out of his hand in pieces, questioning how any man can possibly do that. Not willing to admit defeat Arthur pulled out his handcuffs and club.

"Surrender peacefully or I WILL resort to violence!"

"Aww, why do you have to be like that?"

Arthur stood his grounds, the thief was in slight disappointment but not deterred.

"Fine then"

The burglar stepped forward, before Arthur knew what had happened the thief was standing right in front of him, grabbed him, taking his cuffs and club as he got spun around being handcuffed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL, YOU NUT BUGGER!"

The thief turn him back around, roughly pushing him down against one of the display cases, his back laying against it.

Arthur looked up at his captor to see the moon finally appearing from behind the clouds above the roof windows skyline, and the softness of the moonlight made the thief look like an angel with its airy glow. No… more like a wolf in sheep's skin.

"Oh officer, why are you blushing? Am I, maybe, turning you on?"

"Go to 'ell, you scoundrel!"

"Aww, so mean, even after all the troubled I had to go through to meet you here"

"How did you even get in?"

"Through the roof, the albino and blond were easy to take down but the Russian and the girl with the skillet proved to be a challenge, but I got them" he said with an innocent smile.

"You demon"

"Please, call me Alfred"

"Same difference"

"Oh Come on Arthur, don't be like that"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more about you, than just your name" his grin still unfazed, making Arthur even more annoyed.

"Francis and Ludwig come here!" he yelled as loud and hard as he could.

"They can't hear you, they're all too far away; why don't you just sit back and enjoy"

"Enjoy wha-!?" he was silenced, by the man's lips against his; passionately dominating over the English gentlemen.

The Englishmen tried fight back; his pride told him to, but something inside him didn't want to. Alfred broke the kiss, Arthur still mesmerized like trance he still spat back.

"You bloody bastard!" he said still out of breath and a blush forming a burning sensation across his cheeks.

"You're just a no good thief"

"I prefer to think of myself like Robin Hood then a thief"

"You wish- ah!" he let out a gasp as his left leg risen up and being felt by Alfred's warm hand.

"You know you're cute when you're mad"

"Shut it" he spit at Alfred's face to defy him.

Alfred wipes the spit off his cheek but this did not anger him, no it aroused him. Alfred picked up the club and leaned in closer, and then rubbed the tip to Arthur's ever so growing bulge slowly lowering it to his ass.

"Trying to be naughty, officer? You should be punished"

"Ah! Y-you're one to talk Ahh!" Alfred teases him some more seeing Arthur moaning and shaking like a leaf.

"Arthur…" he puts down the club and starts to unbelted him and removes Arthur's pants leaving them on only one leg.

"You perverted rapist"

"It's not rape if you like it, and we both know you love it"

Arthur glare at him in anger but not because he was being assaulted, but because of what Alfred said was true. But he'll never admit that.

"Arthur…" he kisses marked him as his own. "you're beautiful" Arthur caught off guard by his comment Alfred unbutton his jacket and shirt uniform until all of Arthurs clothing were almost completely off but still hanging at the tip of his limps.

With his clothes off and the light coming down on him his white skin seems flawless… well not anymore.

Alfred leans in trailing down butterfly kisses, biting and sucking on Arthur's torso, abs, and inner thighs bruising and mark every spot his lips meet. And as he reaches Arthurs nether regions he pulls down the officers' Union Jack boxers and Arthur snapped out of his pleasurable state.

"Don't you DARE think about it" Arthur said as he gave him a death glared

"Think about what?" Alfred gain as he pick back up the club from earlier

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I will be DAMNED to let you take me!"

"But you see, you don't have much of a choice in the matter, officer~" he chuckled as he began to tease him around his entrance with the tip of the club. Arthur arced his back staying perfectly still as a chill and heat went up and down his spine.

_'Oh god… is he really going to do it, am I really going to be raped by this bastard?'_ Arthur thought and knowing there's nothing he can do, even if he kicks and scream he can't get away and not wanting to give him the satisfaction shuts his eyes tightly and prepare for the worse.

Alfred notices the change in Arthur; shaking, tense, and tears threatening to escape from his tightly shut eyes. Alfred threw away the club and hugs the scared Englishman whom gasped in surprised.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean things to turn out this way"

Arthur remains silent with streaming down his face until he was truly caught off guard by the other mans' words.

"I love you, Arthur"

Alfred pulled back. "Wha?" Arthur whispered out in shock seeing Alfred's eyes filled with guilt and lust.

Alfred pushes up and opens the British legs resting them on his shoulders thrust in hard but carefully into Arthur.

"Ahhh!~ …" Arthur throw back his head and pressed his chest against the American lost in utter bless and confusion.

Alfred stayed still for Arthur to calm down and adjust. When he sees he finally relaxes Alfred began to thrust hard whispering sweet nothings in Arthurs' ear. Arthur tries his best to hold back his voice so the others won't hear him. He rather die than let his subordinates see him in this sorry state.

"Arthur… Arthur, I love you" he said heightening and speeding up the thrusts.

Arthur groaning, moaning, and shamelessly loving and hating every second of it and when he thought it can't get any better Alfred found his G-spot and let his voice out.

"AHHH!~ 3" Arthur came arcing his spine up and out, his cheeks and body burning up in a bright red blush and his cum smearing over himself and some on the display case. And shortly after Alfred groan Arthurs name one more time before he came in Arthur.

Alfred kissed the weak man passionately as he slowly slips out of him. He also unlocks the hand cuffs off of Arthur and covers him with his uniform.

Alfred stood and quickly went to work and skillfully took all the rare jewels and places them all in his sack.

"What are you planning?" Arthur said weakly rising his upper body

"Hmm?" Alfred turns towards the man watching him with caring, worried and guilty eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What do you gain by saying you love me? I don't understand!" Arthur yelled in frustration and angrily cries out.

"Arthur… don't you get it? You're the reason why I became a thief"

"What?"

Before Alfred had a chance to explain he hears voices and footsteps coming from down stairs slowly coming this way. He pulls out a card with an address on it and lay it down next to Arthur.

"If you want to know everything, come to this address alone this Saturday and if you hate what you learn, I'll gave myself up and come peacefully, I promise"

Arthur rose, about to protest, when he hears Ludwig and Francis calling the others from downstairs to help the ones knocked out on the roof

"I gotta run" he smile and ran up his rope ladder and escaping "I hope to see you soon, Arthur"

Then he was gone.

"That bastard" Arthur swear under his breath but he didn't have much time to think when he heard the others coming. So he quickly got dress and cleans his stain off the glass of the now empty display box with a handkerchief. As he finished he stepped on a slip of paper that Alfred gave him earlier, he picked it up and just stared at the address.

_'Should I? Should I go see him and go along with it?... I do want to know what he meant by I'm 'the reason why he became a thief' and what he kept saying that he loves me but never meet before… Ahggg! What the hell! I'll go and nail this bastard for what he did to me'_ he thought angrily and confused as he church the paper in his hand in fury.

That night, after the others came to Arthur, he lied saying he was, too, knocked out and the thief got away with the jewelry and was long gone.

He didn't want to lie and his conscious is yelling at him for it but he wanted to found the thief himself to hear what he has to say and then arrest that sorry excuse for an ass.

A week later, after the Museum of London heist incident that ended in failure, Arthur walked down an old neighborhood in London. With the card in hand he searched for the location in his street clothes so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

As he was walks down the sidewalk he realizes he knows this neighborhood, he grew up here with his older brothers after his parents died in a car crash when he was five. They didn't have much money and his older brothers had to work and go to college, that means most of the time they would come home late or till the next day leaving poor little Arthur all alone and sometimes verbally abused by them telling him that it was his fault that their parents died, if it wasn't for his cries that made them hurried back and didn't see the truck coming at them.

The oldest Allistor, with the red hair and Scottish accent, knows he can't leave a child home alone so he made arrangements that Arthur will spend his time every day after school at the church orphanage/community center until one of them picks him up. However most of the time they would leave him there for days straight, sometimes a week.

However, Arthur didn't mind much because he remembers a boy in the orphanage whom he hung out with all the time and Arthur was almost like a big brother to him and began to have feelings for the boy. But when they turned into their preteens they had a huge fight the same day Arthur was moving away.

Arthur regretted that day and never saw the boy again and eventually forgotten what the boy looked like. He also sometimes wishes to meet the boy again to tell him that he was sorry, but he never could found him and gave up.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize that he arrived to his destination and was hit in the head by a basketball. Arthur fell back landing on his butt with the ball landing on is lap.

"Oww~…" he rubs his head.

"I'm s-soo sorry mister! Are you alright?"

Arthur looked up to see a child holding out a hand to help you up.

"I'm quite alright little one, here's your ball" Arthur said as he gave the boy he's ball back and patted his head. He looked up to see that the address lead him to the church orphanage/community center from his childhood still standing proudly and lively with children.

"Thank you and I'm sorry again, mister" the boy smiled widely showing off his front missing teethes and Arthur couldn't help but smile just as big as the boy.

"Hey Georgey! Alfred's here!"

_'Alfred?'_ Arthur thought

As the other boy said that all the other children cheered and ran towards the basketball court.

"Yay Alfred! Bye mister!" the boy wave and ran off. Arthur walked towards the middle of the court to see an American man with straight wheat blond hair with a cowlick on top, wire rim glasses, a smirk grin, and beautiful clear blue eyes; the same blue eyes from that night at the museum. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing in front of him, the same guy that robbed, stole, and raped him with children dog piling Alfred and messing around like crazy.

Alfred noticed the stock expression of the British men staring at him. So he wiggled out and pulled back over the big boxes that he was carrying before the kids mobbed him to the ground.

"Yo! Everyone, I got a treat for you guys today!" as he said that he took out toys and passing them out to the kids and giving the nuns and volunteers boxes of food and new clothes for the kids and needy families.

When he finished and everyone finally distracted he went over to the blond man that's now leaning against the fence and leans in to him.

"Hi, Mister Officer~ I'm happy you could make it" he said in a sarcastic voice confirming his identity.

"What is this?"

"Making people happy, like a hero should"

"You know what I mean" he said giving him the cold shoulder and just want to get to the point

Alfred looked down at the shorter man and gave a gentle smile not like the grin he gave the kids or from the other night.

"You want to know something, when I was little my parents and I were flying over to England from New York for a vacation but something went wrong and the plane crashed, everyone died except for me as my parents protected me from the impact, and since I had no other family to speck of back home or here, I was all alone and an orphan. I started living here a few weeks after I got out of the hospital; I hated myself thinking it was all my fault that my parents and the other people died…"

Arthur looked up at Alfred whom was spacing out with sadden eyes into the sky. '_I can sort of understand how he must had felt but at the same time I can't… why is he telling me this anyways?'_

Then Alfred snapped out of it and looked back down at the man with a happier smile "but then I met this older kid here with short messy blond hair, bushy eyebrows, kind of boring, annoying, gets in the way a lot, but so much fun to mess with"

Arthur, for some reason, started to get pissed off by the comment even though he was talking about someone else.

"He was all alone too most of the time and the other kids didn't want to be around him for some reason and I heard he lost his parents too and was living with his big bros but left him here for days practically living here then at his actual home. We became fast friends and thick as thieves, he was like a big brother to me…. but as we got older he started to barely come over anymore and I would wait for him by the window every day. Then when I was around fourteen he was trying to tell me something but I was so angry with him I didn't want to listen and we said some pretty mean things to each other, after that day he never came back. I regretted that day since and I searched for him to apologize but never could find him. But after I graduated from high school I found that boy again, he became what he always wanted to be when he grew up, to become a great police officer"

Arthur looked up at him intensely _'a police officer? Then could I know that person?'_ Arthur starts think about all of his subordinates and tries to guess who it might be when Alfred continued.

"But every time I try to see him he was busy and they wouldn't let me see him and when we did finally see each other he did not remember me much less gave me the time of day. Around the same time the orphanage was in trouble to the point that it was about to close down. I wanted to help but had barely any money to support myself let alone help others… but then I remembered a story that the boy read to me to bed as a child about Robin Hood, who stole from the rich and gave it to the poor and how the captain chase after the noble thief. Then a thought came to be… why can't I be like Robin Hood, to help the poor and have the one I love to chase after me"

"The one you love to chase after you?" Arthur said looking at Alfred questionably and as he said it he remembers the tall strong blue eye man in front of him is the little boy of his past. In almost less then a minute, he remembers everything that they did together, from the moment they first met, up till the day he left.

"Have you finally remembered me, Iggy?" he said as he looks down at Arthur whom covers his mouth in shock, after Alfred called him _'Iggy'_ confirming his suspicion.

"Alfred? Is that really you?" he said as his form shook a little.

"Yeah it's me" he said smiling down at him.

Then Arthur hug attack him as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "Alfred, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone so many times. I'm sorry for what I said back then. I didn't mean any of it! I don't hate you! I'm sorry!" Arthur hugs Alfred's midsection tightly cannot believe he found his old friend and secret love.

Alfred, surprised by the hug, finally hugged the small apologetic English man back.

"No… I'm sorry, for saying I hated you and all the things I said and did to you, truth is…" Alfred let go of the teary man and leans forward so that their faces were only inches away from each other "I'm in love with you, ever since you slowly stop coming here and I waited, missing you, that I realize my feelings for you, Iggy… I love you" then Alfred leans in touching his lips against him kissing Arthur. Thinking that Arthur would reject him, pushing him away; he decided, that night at the museum, if Arthur don't want him he'll turn himself in. But to Alfred's surprise, he felt Arthur kissing back snaking his arms around the American's neck motioning him to move in closer.

Then Arthur let go to let them both take in blissful air, then started to lightly repeatedly beat on Alfred's chest tear still coming out.

"You bloody git! _'sniff'_ I love you too… since we were children _'sniff'_ I-I tried to tell you that I was leaving and confess my feelings, but you were so angry with me and I said all those things, I was afraid that you hate me"

When he hears this he picked up Iggy spinning them around and ended it with a close hug "I love you, Iggy. I always have and always will" Then they kissed one more time passionately, then hugged each other staying like that for a while as Arthur rest his head against his chest and Alfred's chin on his head.

"Alfred"

"Hmm?"

"You know you got to stop thieving, right?"

"And what if I said no"

"Then I'll catch you"

"But Arthur how can you catch me when I already caught you"

~End~


End file.
